Molecular Manipulation
Molecular Manipulation is a collective term referring to several molecular-based powers. In general, this power allows users to manipulate matter on a molecular level. Most branches of this power involve manipulating the speed of molecules. While the potential of this power in its full form could be limitless, most users only possess one or a few aspects of this power. Piper Halliwell is the only known user to possess several aspects of this power. Molecular Manipulation can be used to achieve several effects. Piper has displayed the ability to create fire and heat with Molecular Combustion and Molecular Acceleration, while Molecular Inhibition can be used to create ice. Types of Molecular Manipulation Molecular Acceleration : Main article: Molecular Acceleration Molecular Acceleration is the ability to make molecules reverberate at a speed which causes them to become disordered, this causes the object to rapidly heat up. As a result of this heat, the power can cause a target to melt or ignite. Tamora had this power bound when she was a baby. She got it back in high school when Paige thought it was time for her to learn how to control it. Tamora´s way to be makes almost impossible for her to have full control of this power so she prefers not to use. To fight, she prefers Telekinetic Orbing. With time, the need to control this power will appear. Molecular Combustion : Main article: Molecular Combustion Molecular Combustion (usually referred to on the show as blasting or blowing up) is the power to speed up molecules to the point of combustion, causing an explosion. It is an advancement of Piper Halliwell's original Warren-witch power of Molecular Immobilization. It is an extremely rare power, and the strongest offensive power possessed by the Charmed Ones. Piper picked this up shortly before Prudence's death, making Piper the most powerful of the Charmed Ones. Molecular Deceleration : Main article: Molecular Deceleration Molecular Deceleration is a magical power that enables the user to seemingly slow down time, putting individuals or objects into slow motion. It is related to the power of Molecular Immobilization and is apparently neutral, being possessed by both good and evil individuals. Pandora had this power bound when she was a baby. She got it back in high school when Paige thought it was time for her to learn how to control it. She hasn´t shown this power yet, maybe because she´s not much into fighting things once she more connected with her whitelighter side. Molecular Dispersion : Main article: Molecular Dispersion Molecular Dispersion is the power to destroy a target by reducing it to its constituent molecules by giving them massive amounts of energy which forces them to scatter. It is very similar to Molecular Combustion in which molecules are ripped apart, but without any combustion. When Sigmund threatens to reveal Gideon's ploy to The Charmed Ones, Gideon destroys him using this power. Molecular Immobilization : Main article: Molecular Immobilization Molecular Immobilization (usually referred to as 'freezing' or—incorrectly—as temporal stasis) is the magical ability to slow down molecules to the point where they move so slowly that things and people appear motionless; therefore "freezing" the target completely. Piper Halliwell, a Charmed One, developed this power in her first year of being a witch. When she first used this power, it could only be triggered by Piper panicking or her being scared of something, during which she flicked her hands and "froze" the target". However, her powers advanced to the point where she could control when and what she froze and unfroze, not having to rely on this trigger. Molecular Inhibition : Main article: Molecular Inhibition Molecular Inhibition, also called Ice Stasis, is a more extreme form of Molecular Immobilization which allows users to completely stop the movement of molecules, causing them to lose energy and be attracted together tightly, crystallizing. The result resembles Cryokinesis. It immediately crystallizes an object or being, encapsulating them in ice. Ice Stasis literally means stopping motion with ice. Molecular Reversion Molecular Reversion is the ability to shift molecules back into their previous order and state. This can be used to revert transformed objects and beings back to their natural form. List of Users Notes * It is possible that Piper, whose powers are based on a molecular level, could gain all aspects of this power in the future. * So far, Piper can create fire and heat with both Molecular Combustion and Acceleration. * Piper Halliwell is the only witch that possess more than one power of Molecular Manipulation. However, Tamora's and Pandora's powers could advance into other aspects of Molecular Manipulation as they get older. * Aside from having different functions, Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion work differently from each other. Whenever Piper freezes something, the entire room or localized area along with its inhabitants become frozen, unless she intentionally freezes one or more subjects which is considered selective freezing.'' ''When she explodes something, she has to aim at her target in order for it to explode and has the potential of missing it, similar to throwing a projectile. References # Molecular Manipulation - visit them for more information. Category:DESTINED Category:Charmed Category:Book of Shadows Category:Powers Category:Neutral powers Category:Active Powers